Rotten to the Core
by ScarlettF0Xx
Summary: This is a Mal/Harry Hook pairing which takes place when she returns to the Isle. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mal, Harry, or any of the Descendants 2 characters. Happy reading!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mal, Harry, or any of the Descendants characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Back to the Isle**

Dizzy turned the chair to reveal her handiwork to her customer. "Hey, there I am," Mal exclaimed, admiring her renewed hair in the cracked mirror while blowing her bangs away from her long lashes.

"Voila!" Dizzy cheered, throwing her hands out at Mal's approval.

Mal smiled at Dizzy and pulled a small folded paper from her pocket before handing it to the young girl. "Voila indeed." Dizzy gasped, barely containing her excitement. "For me?"

Mal nodded, "You deserve it."

Dizzy squealed. Just as she ran over to put it away, a tall figure strode in. Mal's smile immediately fell under the presence of the newcomer. _Harry._ The young pirate smiled wickedly at the prize in Dizzy's hands. "Fork it over, young one," he commanded, holding out his hand. Dizzy reluctantly handed Harry the paper before he demanded the rest of her salary. Mal watched with cold eyes as he tapped the metal impatiently with his father's hook.

"Are you still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to _keep_ what you steal?" Mal jeered as he strutted towards the exit.

Harry spun around on his heel before responding to Mal's retort. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he smirked as he approached her.

Mal fought back a blush as he stepped in front of her. "Hi Harry," she said, keeping her cool.

Harry laughed at her meek response. "Oh just _wait_ until Uma hears your back," he snickered, running the tip of his hook through Mal's silky purple hair. She shivered as she felt the cold tip brush against her ear. "I could hurt you, or..." he trailed off, a sly smile creeping across his dauntless face. Mal's face reddened as she felt Harry's warm breath whisper into her air before regaining her control.

"Not without Uma's permission I bet," Mal said smoothly, crossing her arms.

Harry's sly smile didn't waver as he leaned closer to her ear. "You bet wrong." Harry swiftly crept behind Mal before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and lifted her off the ground. Mal's eyes widened in surprise as she was lifted off the floor. Harry carried Mal out of the salon and in the direction of the apartment she had once shared with Evie. Mal kicked the whole way there, but tired herself out by the time they made it to the staircase. Harry chucked a pebble at the sign that opened the otherwise closed off entrance before jogging up the steps to the top floor. Mal held on tightly in fear of falling from there before he dropped her into her bedroom. Before Mal could yell at him, he grasped er wrists and pinned her against the far wall, his face inches from hers.

Mal inhaled slowly as the tension sparked like lightning, trying to find the right words before attempting to speak. "I- I," she stuttered.

Harry smirked with pride at her flushed appearance. He licked his lips slowly before whispering to her. "If you want it, take it, I won't stop you."

Lust crept into Mal's eyes at her old lover's words. She tilted her head up to gaze into his intense blue eyes, before she lurched forward and captured his lips with hers. Harry snickered against Mal's needing lips before releasing his grip on her. Mal's fingers slipped between his legs, and she squeezed there with the palm of her hand. Harry groaned audibly against her mouth. Mal took advantage of this and slipped her tongue into his mouth, all the while nipping the edges of his soft lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, Harry winning easily. Mal twined her leg around one of his, pressing her body into his as she tried to regain control. But Harry was quick, and he slid his hands under her buttocks and lifted her up without breaking the kiss. He turned around and fell onto her bed with Mal underneath him. After a few minutes in heat, he released her lips and started kissing down her jawline before nipping the skin on the crook of her neck. Mal gasped with pleasure at his touch and ran her fingers through his messy brown hair. Harry slowly began to maneuver her Mal's jacket from off her shoulders before pulling the sleeves off her arms and tossing it across the room along with is. Mal kicked off her boots and slipped out of her jeans while Harry tugged at her shirt, silently begging her to remove it. Mal giggled quietly before lifting it over her head, appealing to his wishes. Once it was off, Harry immediately began to massage her breasts through her velvet bra, causing her to moan as he pinched the hard nubs trough the silk cloth.

Mal wrapped her legs around his waist, and using all her energy, rolled him over so she was sitting upon him. She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a defined body underneath. Mal bit her lip, her eyes gazing mischievously into his before she lightly licked a line up his abs the the base of his chest. Harry bent his head back and shuddered visibly at her feather-light movements and growled with pleasure when she traced her nails around his pectorals and in between every ab he adorned. From below, Harry brought his hands behind her to unclasp the lace bra and gazed hungrily at what lay beneath. Mal arched her back as he lifted himself up to suckle on her soft breasts while massaging them the whole time. Mal panted from above while her hands fumbled with unbuckling his belt. Harry took his attention off her breasts and slid her lace panties off before rubbing slipping a finger inside her. Mal's eyes glowed green and she threw her head back, moaning. Harry pumped his finger in and out of Mal while she breathed heavily from above. Harry smirked at her reaction before shoving another finger into her, bringing Mal to her brink. "Harry..." she gasped as she clamped onto his fingers, letting her juices spill over them. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean of her sweet honey as she came down from her high. As she regained herself. Mal continued with slipping off his pants to reveal his already hard member through his boxers.

Mal chuckled at Harry's noticeable blush before running her hand continuously over it, letting the bump slide between her fingers. Harry held his breath as she slowly slipped off his boxers, causing his member to spring out. Mal clasped it gently between her hand before pumping it up and down his shaft. Harry groaned collectively as she teased the hilt, tracing the soft flesh underneath with her tongue. Harry couldn't contain himself when he felt her warm mouth on his member. He leaned up and rolled over Mal, retrieving his original dominant place. His lips crashed onto hers as he positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting his hips into hers, and entered Mal. The two VKs moaned in harmony. Mal bucked her hips against Harry, giving him permission to continue. He slowly pulled out before slamming back into her, forcing another moan out of Mal. He lifted his head and buried it in the crook of her neck as he picked up his pace, slamming into her while Mal thrashed to keep up underneath.

Harry continued to speed up, so Mal threw her legs around his waist and moaned in encouragement. Mal's nails dug into Harry's toned back as he brought her closer to what she desired from this. He felt her clamp around his member, and vigorously pounded into her. On one exceptionally hard thrust. Mal was thrown over the edge. Her eyes lit up again and she screamed Harry's name as she orgasmed once again. Harry continued with his pace as he felt her juices spill all over his member, trying to milk his seed from him. Harry pounded into her twice more before groaning into her neck as his seed spilled from him into her. Sweat glistened on both their bodies as his member continued to twitch within her.

He pulled out of her before kissing Mal passionately as she returned the kiss. Mal turned herself over and nuzzled her face into his chest, the energy drained form her body. Harry looked down at her in surprise before he wrapped his arm around her. "Please don't go back again," he pleaded to her quietly.

Mal looked up at his sad face as he brought it up. She smiled sweetly at him before planting a kiss between his eyes. "I don't think that I ever will, Harry," she whispered before snuggling into him again.

Harry rested his chin on her head as closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Good._

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! Hopefully I'll be continuing this depending on the feedback so R&R!


End file.
